


Maybe That's All We Need

by Goodnightmoons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 1-Mistletoe, Day 2-Eve, F/M, I dont know what year it technicaly is, Mistletoe, More tags to be added though out the month, New Years Eve, Zuatara month 2016, Zutara Month, Zutara month 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightmoons/pseuds/Goodnightmoons
Summary: My collection of my Zutara month stories or dribbles though out this month. Check out my tumblr livinginthesuperheroage.tumblr.com.





	1. Day 1-Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So this are all my writings from my tumblr livinginthesuperheroage.tumblr.com for Zutara month 2016. Reviews/comments are greatly appreciated. :)

He had no idea what the berry like plant was that he and also Katara, he just realized, were standing under was. In the Fire Nation they never had berry like plants. Most of the plants there were red or orange and were flowers. That why he liked other Nations so much was the chance to see different things and people that the Fire Nation didn’t hold. 

He was too stubborn and angry to take in the sites of the world when he and his Uncle were first ‘traveling’ when he got banished. But now that he is older and a ruler he can say that he matured, but he can’t say they same for Sokka.

Speaking of Sokka he wondered were the warrior was. The whole Gaang thought they should take a break and all meet up at the southern water tribe for the Glacier Sprits Festival. It took at lot of convincing of the fire stages to let him go, but they eventually complied.

He finally spotted Sokka and he was making kissing faces at Katara. He then looked over at the waterbender and she was staring at stare that would kill the bravest of men. He was once the victim of that stare all those years ago when he first joined the Avatar’s little club.

Zuko was plenty confused from the water tribe siblings gestures to each other that he finally asked Katara, “What is going on?” He asked looking between the waterbender and her brother.

Katara looked at Zuko after sending him one finally chilled stare before she threatened him 'that she would freeze him to the ground and leave him for the polar bear-dogs if he doesn’t leave’. So the nonbender made the right choice and quickly left.

Katara put her thumb and index finger on her nose and squeezed in a manner that said she was frustrated. She turned back to the Fire Lord who was a patiently waiting.

When blue eyes met hazel ones she explained the symbolism of the plant, “Well…you see this plant,” she pointed to the one above them, “its called Mistletoe and it had this tradition to it were when two people walk or stand under it they…” she looked down at her feet. She was never good at romantics, even more so since her and Aang’s broke up about two months ago. She just couldn’t take being known as the Avatar’s girlfriend and not the person who single handly (even though Sokka did kind of help) rebuilt the Southern Water Tribe to the city it no is. Plus Aang never seemed to mature to his age and she needed that in her life about now.

She finally came back to the conversation realizing the Fire Lord who was also her friend and was extremely hot, which she always knew ever since way back when in the Catacombs under Ba Sing Se, was waiting for an answer. She didn’t take her eyes off her blue shoes and said, “they kiss,” she looked up to see Zuko reaction. He was just staring at her, she blushed and looked back to her feet and told her self 'you at the age of fourteen took down an empire and became a waterbending master. You als ok rebuilt the Southern Water Tribe to its once former glory and made it one of the global superpowers. So you can do this.’

She looked up from her feet into his eyes, “You don’t have to do it, it’s just some stupid tradition. That probably teenage boys made up so they get to kiss girls without being slapped. I mean if you don’t want to do it that fine I don’t care. I get it, it’s just that last time this happe,” she was cut off with at pair of lips meeting her own. They were warm, too warm see thought for the weather they were in, and soft. She pressed against them to deepen the kiss and he pressed back. Tongues in foreign mouths waging war against on another.

Then Katara the diplomat realized that she and the Fire Lord were making about like teenagers in the middle of the fair. She pulled back, to both there disappointment. She looked up to his hunger filled eyes and lead him to unoccupied tent. 

Little did they know one blind girl and water tribe warrior were watching them this entire time. “So it worked exactly like I said it would,” Toph similed brightly to the man.

Sokka who had a sour look, looked at her, “Yeah, yeah you were right. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going as far as I can from that tent.” The man sulked away, with the smiling earthbender not far behind.


	2. Day 2-Eve

The first New Year’s Eve Zuko spent with the Gaang was when they were at Ember Island preparing to take down his father. The day was hot not uncommon for this time of the year in the Fire Nation. Zuko, Katara, Suki, and Sokka, all went shopping for food. They each were there Fire Nation commoners clothes to blend in with the crowd, which was going to be hard with two Water Tribe citizens with them who was the farthest thing from a Fire Nationer. They left Toph and Aang behind to practice Aang’s earthbending. Zuko knew exactly where to go since he spend his summers here before he was banished, Katara had the money and shopping list, and he wasn’t really sure why Suki and Sokka came. All they did was hold each other while walking down the street.

Behind the fire and waterbender was the couple who kept talking lovey-dovey to each other and just kept annoying the sprits out of the benders. Katara was the first to snap Him and Katara split from the couple because they couldn’t listen to there lovey-dovey talk anymore and he was sure that if Katara had to listen to them any longer she was going to kill them. So they sent them to go find some Moon Peaches. 

They walked in a uncomfortable silence until Zuko spoke up, “You know that there aren’t any Moon Peaches in the Fire Nation, right?”

She looked back at him, blue eyes filled with mischief, “Yeah I know that, it’s just they were driving me insane with there couple stuff. Plus they will be gone for awhile looking for a fruit that doesn’t exist here. Thank Tue and Ya for that.” Zuko smirked at the waterbender’s plan.

They walked in silence for a couple more minutes, checking things off the list as they went. Untill Zuko finally spoke again, “Honestly I thought I was going to be the first on to snap at them,”

She didn’t look back at him this time, “Well I just can’t take it sometimes anyway.” They walked in silence again.

The first warning that it was New Year’s Eve came from a pesky merchant trying to sell a traditional Fire Nation New Year’s Eve mask, “You there sir,” he said looking at Zuko, “would you like to buy this mask, to enjoy the festivities tonight?”

This caught Katara attention looking at the man then at Zuko. Zuko responded, “No thank you I already have one.” 

They walked away from the man untill he spoke again, “Well how about this one for your girlfriend, the blue will go great with her eyes,”

Zuko froze about to speak untill Katara’s voice interrupted him, “Well I don’t know, how much is it?” She asked the mercent walking over to him. 

Katara came back to where Zuko was mask in hand, “Why didn’t you tell me it was New Year’s Eve here?” She looked up at Zuko.

“Well honestly, I forgot,” he told her.

Her ocean eyes widened at that, “How could you forget that. Isn’t it like the most important Fire Nation holiday?”

“Well we are in the middle of a war so I don’t have much time to celebrate a stupid holiday,”

“Oh really were in a middle of a war, I forgot,” she rolled her eyes, “and Sokka can water bend,” she rolled her eyes again. 

“Okay, I get it. But holidays were never a big thing in my family,” Zuko responded, they were now at a stand purchasing some fruit. Katara looked back him shocked, she didn’t talk to him untill they left the stand.

“How could holidays not be a big thing to the Royal Family?” She leaned in close and whispered the last thing. She blushed at there closeness and so did he. 

She backed away and he answered her question, “Well usally we had to attend some tremendously long dinner, that was super boring. Then after that everyone went there separate ways, I usally went with my mother to the turtle-duck ponds. And I guess, it really wasn’t family oriented as it should have been.” He just realized her eyes were on him this entire time, he blushed a little at that a walked faster in front of her. 

She caught up at him, “At home we usally went all out for are holidays. There would be a feast, and maybe even dancers. That was untill all the men went away to fight in the war, after that holidays kind of disappeared,” she said with water in her eyes.

Zuko took her hand and squeezed it, “I’m sorry, Katara.” 

She similed at him and squeezed his hand back, “Don’t be, I know it’s not your fault. At least now I do,” she let go of his hand much to Zuko’s new found disappointment. 

She spoke again, “Well if it a holiday we should pick up some extra holiday stuff. What do you eat on this day?”

“Well we could get some dumplings, Komodo sausage, and Ice cream,” he said.

Katara looked at him confused, “ What’s Ice Cream?”

Zuko’s eyes widened, “What you’ve never had Ice Cream?!?” She shook her head no.  
“Well then we have to get you some now, you’ll love it” he said to her with a simile, she similed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the most dialogue I've ever written.


End file.
